Smile
by Oxiate
Summary: Can Diana make Bruce smile? Fluff.


Disclaimer: It's not mine, it all belongs to warner brothers, this story is mine however.

Author's Note: This is just pointless, one-shot fluff. I was watching Justice League and Batman did his infamous Batman smirk. That got me thinking, what would it take for him really to smile?

Smile

Diana Prince looked around the Justice League watchtower cafeteria. She and Batman were supposed to spar. Diana considered Bruce the only human man worth sparring, of course Superman could spar well...but he was kryptonian. Diana spotted Flash eating a dozen hamburgers topped with five different flavors of ice cream.

A look of disgust graced Diana's face. "Flash, how in Hera's name, do you eat all that?"

Flash looked at Diana and smiled. "I've said it a thousand times, so let me say it thousand and one times, I have a high-speed metabolism. I need to eat as many calories as I am burning or I'll lose weight to damn quickly."

Diana cocked her head at Flash in confusion. "Don't all mortals have an obsession with weight loss? It is portrayed so much in your media."

Flash laughed a hardy laugh. "Not at the rate I would lose it! If I didn't eat for a day and I kept running, I would look like a skeleton."

Diana just shook her head at him and smiled. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

Flash looked at her and put down his latest burger and smiled warmly at her. "What's on your mind, Diana?"

"Have you seen Batman? We're supposed to spar and when I checked ten minutes ago, he wasn't in the weight room."

"You're in luck, I just got here a few minutes ago. I heard Bats beating the crap out a punching bag in the weight room. You must have just missed him by a few minutes."

Diana silently cursed. Once Bruce got going...it was hard to make him stop. Great...now she would have to engage the fight and mortal or not, you don't want to start a fight with Batman.

"Okay, Flash. I'm going to go to the weight room. I'll see you later."

Flash acknowledged her departure by tilting his head towards her, his mouth to full to speak. He waved and she left the cafeteria in search of Bruce.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Diana approached the weight room, where she heard the sounds of grunts and the life being beaten out of a punching bag.

Diana mumbled to herself. "I'm glad that bag isn't a human." She knocked on the door, so that Bruce would be aware of her prescence. Bruce turned his head and gave her a slight smirk.

He was in uniform, Diana mused, that was why he didn't give full smiles. He never gave full smiles in the batman outfit. Actually, she had never seen him geninuely smile outside of uniform. Not that she had spent much time outside of uniform, but that sure as hell wasn't her fault. He was the one who didn't want to pursue a relationship. Even out of uniform, when Bruce was playing the billionaire playboy, he only smiled to put on an act. Diana smiled, she decdied that today Batman was going geninuely smile. Not just one of those smirks he liked to give...like the one he was giving her right now.

"What's so funny princess?"

Bruce voice cut through Diana's thoughts. She quickly came up with a suitable response.

"Just thinking of how many broken bones that bag would have if it was human." Bruce smirked at her again and Diana could see the laughter behind his eyes. 'Again with the smirk' Diana thought. 'I can see the laughter in his eyes. Why does he always put on this act with me, with even his closest friends?"

Bruce's voice again penetrated her thoughts. "Well are we going to spar or what?"

Diana got into a defense stance and held up her fists. "Bring it on Bats."

Bruce smirked again. "Oh, I will and I'll bring it hard."

Diana's started to blush, but before she really had time to ponder Bruce's comeback, he through a roundhouse kick at her. She was caught off guard, but she still managed to block him. Blows and blocks were exchanged between the two for about 20 minutes.

Bruce throught a punch towards Diana's abdomen. She grabbed his arm in mid-punch and attempted to push on his arm, in order to push him onto the floor. Diana tried not to grip Bruce's arm to hard, for fear of hurting him. However, Bruce overpowered her and encircled her waist with his arms.

"Ready to give up?" Asked Bruce. Bruce squeezed her waist tighter and Diana got lost in the moment. The solid feel of Bruce's chest against her back. Diana came back to reality.

"Not likely, batboy." Diana grabbed his arms, pulled them apart and forced him to the ground.

Bruce grimaced and muttered "touche." He grabbed Diana's arm and pulled her to the ground.

Diana blocked her fall by sticking her hands out in front of her. She turned her head towards Bruce, who was still lying on the floor. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're a sore loser?"

"I might have heard that before." Diana rolled her eyes. Bruce inched closer to her and cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand.

"Bruce...what are y...?" Diana's repsonse was cut off when Bruce's lips desceneded onto hers. When the kiss was done they pressed their foreheads together. "What was that?"

Bruce looked into her eyes. "I'm sick of running from you Diana. I've been so alone since my parents died and I've never known how to let anyone in. Everybody I have ever loved has been taken away from me, except Alfred. I didn't want to lose you, too. I have a hard time letting people get close to me."

Diana looked into his blue pools, that now held such love in them. "What made you change your mind?"

Bruce smiled at her, genuinely smile at her, Diana felt her breathe catch in her throat. "I saw you smile, Diana and I realized that I always want to be the one that makes you smile."

End


End file.
